pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to Back
Back to Back is the 55th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter starts off with a scene from the past. Xerxes Break tells Gilbert Nightray that he has to remember his priorities, and that while they are currently in a "collaboration", Gilbert should not hesitate to cut ties with Break if he becomes a burden. Likewise, Break would do the same. He then says that, "if there is only one ''(here he is referring to Oz) ''person you wish to protect, you must be cruel enough to get rid of everything else. Because no one can get back what they have lost." The scene then changes to the present, with Gilbert firing his gun at the Chain, Humpty Dumpty. However, Humpty Dumpty deflects the bullets, causing Gilbert to become irritated. Suddenly, Elliot Nightray blocks Gilbert and tells him to stop. An attack comes from behind, and Gilbert hits the ground to avoid it. He demands that Elliot tell him what he was doing, and Elliot retorts that he could ask Gilbert the same thing. Elliot asks if Gilbert is trying to the children from the House of Fianna. Gilbert responds, rather coldly, that they are not children, but illegal contractors. Elliot is shocked, but Gilbert pays him little mind. Gilbert realizes that the Chain must be Humpty Dumpty, the one Break had told him about. Meanwhile, two children mutter that they and Elliot are "so troublesome", and summon another Humpty Dumpty. Gilbert and Elliot are shocked and confused, since it should not be possible to summon two of the same Chains. Just as the children are about to attack, the door behind them opens and hits them, knocking them down. Vincent Nightray and Echo are revealed, much to Gilbert's surprise. Gilbert is alarmed because Vincent is covered in blood, but Vincent assures Gilbert that it's not his, and goes on to say that, "it's just that I overdid it a bit." Gilbert is confused by the cryptic statement, but Vincent continues speaking, saying that he hasn't anticipated things to turn into such a riot, and that he's glad Gilbert is alright. Vincent then kneels down and touches the children's heads. He says that killing them would be easier, but for now he would use the power of his Chain, Dormouse, to put them to sleep. Gilbert thanks him, and Vincent replies, "for once my Dormouse is actually useful." He then makes an off-handed comment about Reim Lunettes' Chain, which startles Gilbert. He suddenly remembers that both Break and Reim are currently missing, and asks if Vincent has seen them. Vincent evidently has not, however Echo then says that she saw them. She explains that while she and Vincent were on their way there, she saw Break fighting two Baskervilles outside. The scene changes to Break avoiding a blow from Fang. Break recalls that he dealt Fang a fatal blow not long ago, and reflects on the Baskerville's near immortality. Bandersnatch runs up behind Break, and consequently is thrown into Fang. Break then realizes that they still came running to fight him, which means that they fear the power of his Chain, and therefore it's possible for him to kill them. Lily tells Fang to stop fighting because she heals much faster. At her declaration of a fight, Break reflects that he didn't want to have to use his Chain but, with a flashback of Reim, continues that he has no choice. He wonders who will die first: the Baskervilles, or him. Gilbert is running down the stairs while asking Vincent if Isla Yura's plan is to create a new Tragedy of Sablier. Vincent answers in affirmative, and tells Gilbert and Elliot that Yura took Oz, Alice and Leo. Vincent explains that Leo was taken to play the part of Oz's friend, and then comments on Oz's social life. Vincent notices Gilbert's obvious distraction, and asks if he's worried about Break. When Gilbert answers yes, Vincent assures him that Break is strong and that "a mere Baskerville could never defeat him". Gilbert is aware of that, but wonders why he still feels uneasy. He then comes to the realization that Break is blind, and a picture of Break lying on the ground is showed. Vincent, Gilbert, Elliot and Echo arrive at where Oz and the others are. The plan is revealed to be that Elliot will help Leo, Vincent and Echo will deal with the sealing, and Gilbert will rescue Oz. Vincent then continues with, "you must remember your priorities, right?" Gilbert recalls when Break told him the same thing and bursts into laughter. He sobers and says, "let's go." As they walk down the staircase leading to the room, Vincent thinks about the fact that Break can't win the fight without using his Chain. He has a feeling that Break knows that he's collaborating with the Baskervilles, but doesn't think he's told anyone yet and concludes that he's better off without Break anyway. Meanwhile, Gilbert finally rescues Oz. Outside, Break is attacked by Tove from underground. He realizes that things are grim, begins to panic and evidently concludes that he's going to die. He decides that, since he's going to die anyway, he should use the power of his Chain. As he summons the Mad Hatter, he apologizes to Reim, thinking that it looks like he's failed once again, but at least he'll get rid o .]]f the two Baskervilles. He then flashes back to when the Intention of the Abyss asked him to grant her wish, and apologizes for failing her as well. He then goes on to think that he actually doesn't care either way. Gilbert suddenly arrives at the scene and kicks Break while telling him to stop it. Break begins to say Reim's name, but changes is to Gilbert's. Gilbert fires his gun at the Baskervilles and tells break that Oz ordered him to be back in ten minutes, so he has to end this quickly. The Baskervilles ask who he is, and Gilbert responds, "I am his left eye!" Gilbert then summons Raven. He flashes back to when he asked Oz to go and help Break. Oz concludes that Gilbert realized Break is blind as well. He slaps Gilbert and tells him to calm down. He then tells him that Alice and Leo were taken away by Yura, and that at midnight they will be killed as part of the ceremony. Oz tells Gilbert that he has ten minutes and that he can handle it until then. Gilbert protests, but Oz cuts him off by saying he is capable of fighting alone. He continues that he's not sure how Gilbert will take it, but he's happy to fight at his side, so Gilbert should do the same and give it his best. Gilbert rushes off. Elliot asks Oz if he's mad, and Oz responds that he is and that he will never forgive Yura. The last scene of the chapter is Oz decreeing that he is going to kill Yura with his own hands. Characters in order of appearance *Mad Hatter *Intention of the Abyss* *Raven *Isla Yura * *Leo * *Alice * }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga